winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 102/Script
A Pixie Fish Scene: Pixiville Livy: Gooooood morning, Pixieville! Scene: Love Shop Livy: Morning everyone! Here's the mail, Otis! Have you got anything for me today, Amore? Amore: Well, I do have this letter for Ranger Robinson. But I think I'll wait and send it tomorrow. Livy: You say the same thing everyday! Sooner or later you're gonna make up your mind and send them. You like him! He likes you! It's time to get together already! Amore: Oh, no! No, no, no! Robinson: Hello, everybody! Otis: Ranger Robinson! Livy: Would you excuse us for a second, Robinson? Do ya feel better now? Amore: No! What should I do now, huh? What should I do now? Livy: Why don't you try talking to him? Amore: Talking to him? I can't! I have... I have a toothache! Livy: No excuses! Amore: But, I've got chickenpox! Look, I'm invisible! Now, I've got a tail! Robinson: Is everything alright? Amore: Sure! Are you... um... are you here for a magic potion, Robinson? Robinson: Uh, to tell you the truth, I'm here to ask you something. Would you like to come to Rainbow Lake with me tonight at sunset? It'll be great! We'll swim, we'll eat raspberries and then... we'll swim again! What do ya think? Huh? Amore: What... what do I think? Why sure! Robinson: Wonderful! See ya tonight! Ooof! See ya later on tonight! Bye! Amore: Tell me I'm not dreaming... I'm going swimming with Robinson! Livy: It'll be so romantic! Rainbow Lake at sunset, Robinson smiling at you... Amore: ...And me drowning! Livy, I can't swim! I need an excuse to get out of swimming! I'll have to distract him with something! I will dazzle him with my long flowing hair! I will entice him by batting my eyelashes... I will floor him with my exotic perfume... Livy: Can't you use a life vest? You won't swim like a fish but at least you'll stay afloat. Amore: Swim like a fish? That's it! I'll create a potion that makes me swim like a fish! Livy: Magic can't solve all your problems! Amore: I know, but I just need it to solve this one! Three more Jellyfish breaths. There! Scene: Amore's Fantasy Amore: I will swim like a mermaid! Scene: Love Shop Amore: I feel like a little fish already! Livy: I bet you do! You're sprouting gills! Amore: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Scene: Lockette's House Amore: Robinson is never gonna want to see me again! And what's worse.. Lockette: What? Livy: I'm on it! Amore: I can't stand to be far from water! But I can't stand water! Chatta: Look at the bright side Amore. When it rains, you won't need an umbrella anymore. And for Halloween, you won't need a costume to scare people! Amore: I've been looking everywhere but there's no antidote! And the book says, if we don't break the spell by sunset, the transformation will be permanent! I don't want to become a fish! Chatta: Think about how much you could save! You won't need shoes anymore! Have you ever seen a cod wearing heels? Lockette: Wait! I got it! Article ninety-six, page nine-hundred-and nine! Listen to this, all water potions can be nullified by bathing in the colored waters of the seven streams! Chatta: And since the seven streams flow into Rainbow Lake... Fixit & Livy: Let's all go to Pixieville Park! Scene: Pixiville Livy: This should be enough water for the trip! Lockette: Hey, this is the Pixie Plaza service car! Try not to get the whole interior soaked, alright? What the heck is going on here? Was there an accident? Did a pipe burst? It better be good! Gnome #1: Much worse! I dropped a nickle down the manhole! Chatta: Slow down, Lockette! You know I get scared when you drive and you're tense! Just go the speed limit and stop at red lights! Lockette: Chatta, please! Great! We're stuck in gridlock! Amore: Please get us out! I need water! *Livy brings her some water* Amore: Thanks for that, Livy! Fixit: We've got find a way to get out of here! Aha! We'll leapfrog it out! Tada! *Lockette faints* Fixit: Don't worry, Lockette! I'll be revert it back later! Now, start the engine! Amore: Faster, please! I've grown fins! And I'm also getting hungry! Hungry for worms! What's gonna happen next? Lockette: Need air! Amore: If you were in my shoes, you'd smell too! I've been a fish since this morning. I'm not that fresh anymore! And I could really use some water right about now! Livy: I'll take care of it! Sorry, it's an emergency! Gnome #2: Bombs away! Fixit: Lockette, relax! It'll be fine! Oops! I may have watered it a bit too much! Chatta: Now how are we going to get to Rainbow Lake? Livy: Hey! I think we need a fishbowl! Lockette: It's almost seven. The sun's about to go down! Livy: The park's at the end of that downhill road. All we need is a good shove! Lockette: Did somebody say "downhill road"? Chatta: Did anyone say "brakes"? Animal #1: Watch out! Gnome #1: Found it! Livy: Oh no! Get out of the way! Move! Scene: Pixiville Park Robinson: Hey, guys! Pixies: Ranger Robinson! Robinson: What's up? Livy: What are you doing here? Robinson: I'm waiting for Amore. We're supposed to have a date. Livy: I'm sure she'll be here in a minute. Robinson: Whatcha got in there? Chatta: It's my goldfish! Actually he's not gold, he's canary yellow, but he's shy and when he gets nervous, he turns beet red! We're taking him for a walk because he never gets out, poor thing! He deserves a breath of fresh air from time to time. I mean, who doesn't? Which reminds me... Lockette: Time's almost up! We've got to get to Rainbow Lake! I can't take it anymore! Livy: What we need is a spider! Fixit: Huh? A spider? Lockette: What are you doing?! Amore hates spiders! Livy: That's right! Would you mind, little guy? Scene: Rainbow Lake Amore: We made it! We made it! Fish: Hey, Carina! Are you new around here? Whoo-hoo! Don't be like that! Surrender to the call of nature! Narrator: When a Pixie manages to discover their real talent, the Tree of Life gives them a MagicPop, a magical sphere that can turn a pixie into a PopPixie! *Livy transforms* Amore: Oh no! Oh no! *Livy stops the fish with a tree* Amore: Thanks, Livy! Lockette: That's great! You've discovered your magical talent! Livy: Now I just need a bit of training. Fixit: Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I was thinking, if Amore goes back to her normal Pixie self, she won't be able to swim, right? Amore: Help! I can't swim! Help me! I'm drowning! Help! Help! Robinson: That's Amore calling! Amore: Help! *Robinson jumps* Amore: I guess it wasn't that deep after all! Robinson? Robinson! It's all my fault! Chatta: Awww, love always wins! Robinson: Do we know each other, Miss? Livy: I wonder if he'll remember you kissed him when he finally gets his memory back. Robinson: Girls! Does anyone really understand them? Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)